1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to network management systems and methods, and more particularly, to an Internet Protocol (IP) camera management system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Internet Protocol (IP) cameras are also referred to as network cameras. The IP cameras use the Internet Protocol to transmit captured image data to a control center through communication channels, so that users can remotely monitor and manage the IP cameras on the control center. As a network device, each IP camera has a unique IP address assigned by a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server. Each communication channel, which often refers to a physical transmission medium (such as wired or wireless) configured by the control center, corresponds to a unique media access control (MAC) address of an IP camera.
Sometimes, connection between the control center and the an IP camera may be interrupted for various reasons, such as network errors, and the IP camera may be assigned a new IP address by the DHCP server. However, the new IP address sometimes may not be found by the control center, the control center may still try to connect to the IP camera using the original IP address of the IP camera. As a result, the connection between the control center and the IP camera may not be resumed in time.